Generación poderosa
by Dorly Phrisila Accelerator
Summary: SNK. Cuando los chicos de la 104 se topen con las dos almas divertidas que son Louis y Ryan sabrán que nunca se debe dejar de soñar y ambas partes aprenderán una valiosa lección. wattpad: /myworks/42016645-generacion-poderosa


**Antes de comenzar, los personajes no son míos son del señor Hajime Isayama. Bueno, no todos (?)**

 **Esta historia se centrara en el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on titan y tendrá spoilers del manga, los personajes no me pertenecen. Contendrá yaoi.**

 **"Esto es una guerra, no hay tiempo para jugar" "El mundo es un lugar cruel" "No existen los finales felices". Si, todo esto pensaban los chicos que conformaban parte de el escuadrón 104°. Pero, la inesperada ayuda de unas almas alocadas y divertidas como lo son las de Louis y Ryan, les ayudaran a aprender. Que no siempre se debe dejar de soñar, después de todo. "La vida es cuesta arriba, pero la vista es maravillosa."**

 **Mientras mas veía el anime y me leía el manga, me vi en la necesidad y el deber de hacer esto. Quiero recordarles a este fandom que estos personajes son adolescentes, que por ende igual pasan por las dudas y problemas de uno. Que tuvieron la mala suerte de vivir en un mundo apocalíptico, que tienen que sobrellevar la muerte día a día y obligarse a tener la madures que a esa edad no se debe de tener. Por eso me he inventado a Louis y Ryan, dentro de lo que cabe he hecho a estos personajes con vidas normales y pensamientos "normales" de un adolescente. Pero también uno de ellos con un pasado que no tiene que vivir una persona que planea llevar una vida normal y una mente psicologicamente sana (?) La diferencia es que les demostraran que las cosas se pueden superar, a pesar de que la vida no se detiene para nadie.**

 **Ahora, yo se que están aquí por el yaoi no se hagan (╭ ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)╭ Pues~ Gggg no quiero hacer mucho spoiler de mi propia historia jeje pero es necesario que sepan quienes están involucrados. El principal personaje es el caballoso, si. Ese homosexual reprimido que le cuesta salir del closet (?) y ya verán por quien perderá la cabeza ლ(́ ͡˘ ټ ͡˘ ‵ლ). Las otras parejas aun no se como o cuales serán, pero eso si. Les daré mucho fan service. Bueno, creo que por ahora eso seria todo. Si tienen dudas me dejan review y yo con gusto les responderé.**

 **Louis y Ryan gracias a libros del antiguo mundo han aprendido a manejar a tientas un nuevo idioma con el que se comunican de vez en cuando para no ser entendidos, lo cual se les hace gracioso al ver que los demás no comprenden que están diciendo. El idioma que descubrieron es el ingles americano, después sabrán como fue exactamente que lo aprendieron a manejar y a saber el significado de otras palabras en algunos otros idiomas. Tengan entendido que el único idioma conocido en esa entonces era el japones.**

* * *

 ** _START._**

Intentare plasmarlo de la manera mas simple y sincera que se.

Hay tres cosas que he aprendido de la vida, una: la vida es dura, la muy zorra se cobra todo lo que hacemos. Dos: las cosas cambian, los amigos se alejan y la vida no se detiene para nadie y tres: no se nada de la vida joder.

Esta historia comienza en una habitación de enfermería. En el típico cuartel de la calle que todos conocen , el típico sitio donde los cobardes dicen que no van, tratando de convencerse de que algún día serán unos valientes. Ahí donde los borrachos, rotos y locos comparten copa, tanto de ron, como de sujetador; junto con historias, anécdotas y moralejas. Justo donde muchas de las que se hacen llamar damas, venden sus labios a cambio de mentiras. Por que quieren sentirse alguien, en vez de algo, aunque sea solo un rato.

Es ahí donde yo nunca he ido, por que formo parte de ese grupo de cobardes a los que no les da avergüenza de serlo y lo disfrazan con sonrisas y palabras bonitas, que parecen sabias, pero son sacadas de la manga, tratando de ocultar la cruda realidad, y la verdad voy mal de tiempo entre sueño y sueño, para soñar le . Como hacen todos esos que les he contado antes y de seguro muchos otros que no conozco.

El caso, el asunto. Es que la leyenda dice, que por ahí se paseaban unas almas indomables, muchos dicen que es porque entre ellos se encontraba "la esperanza de la humanidad." De ese tipo de personas que lograban despertar mi curiosidad hasta los cielos, yo no se. Pero las personas decían que tenían a las chicas mas guapas... y a los chicos mas apuestos, aunque todo esto yo no se, no me constaba. Decían que eran de esas personas que lograban saludar con una mirada y la siguiente ronda ven aquí y me la pagas, y no se, porque yo nunca estuve ahí. Pero cuentan que eran sus presencias tan intensas como tu rojo de sangre. Ellos eran así, tan magia y truco a la vez, tan sueño y realidad, que lo suyo eran todo versos. Tenían algo, nadie sabe de que, así que llamemos le X, pero el caso es que cuando los conocimos, entendí lo que decían de que no sabían despegar esa ecuación, cuya solución era, según la teoría: Acabar a una hostia de métrica y de vuelo en sus corazones. Pero como siempre suele pasar, lo jodían en la practica y a la mierda el poema, cuyo enunciado era enamorarlos. Que inútil resulta aveces el arte, cuando ellos lo único que necesitaban y querían, era un abrazo y no tantas caras hipócritas y vivir días fingiendo ser adultos, cuando solo eran niños que tenían mala suerte. Ellos querían demostrar un corazón de hierro, cuando solo era carne y a algunos les temblaban las piernas y huesos si les susurraban al oído. me pregunto si también tenían un corazón anti flechas, para así yo conseguirme uno. Pero incluso el corazón mas blindado se puede derretir si se sabe cual es el calor adecuado. Pero todo esto ellos no lo sabían, o eso deduje yo cuando terminaron de contarme de este grupo de chicos, que mientras mas me hablaban de ellos mas se acumulaban las mariposas en mi estomago por alguna extraña razón.

Quiero creer que fue el destino el que nos inmiscuyo en esta guerra a mi hermano y a mi, pero cada uno se forja su destino como quiere, aunque las casualidades no existen. Así que aceptamos el reto, aunque tampoco era como si hubiéramos tenido otra opción. Por cierto, soy Louis, Louis boudrate.

Al final me di cuenta que uno de ellos quería salir de estas malditas jaulas por las mismas razones que yo, quería rehacer su vida y esta vez el escribirla. Porque esta es la historia de las almas quebrantadas, que en realidad siempre quisieron ser poetas.

* * *

En respecto a la ruptura del muro rose, sus habitantes tomaron refugio en la ciudad subterránea, en el muro sina. Todo estaba dentro del plan de evacuación, pero bajo este plan, solo había comida suficiente, para la mitad de la población del muro rose. Duraba una semana.

Esto es otra forma de decirlo, con el muro rose roto, la humanidad solo tendría una semana de respiro. Oh morir de hambre, oh robar para sobrevivir. Dar todo ah los demás, oh rendirse.

La verificación de la inseguridad estructural y seguridad del muro rose, sucedió después de otra semana.

-Hablando con franqueza, solo podemos prometer que el muro rose estará seguro hasta mañana y permitir a los refugiados volver-hablo un hombre de edad aproximada a los cincuenta. Calvo, con arrugas en los ojos y con un gran bigote frondoso arriba de su labio. Llamado Dot Pixies.

Se encontraba en la habitación donde se recuperaba el comandante Erwin Smith, de haber sido herido durante la recuperación de Eren Jaeger y Ymir. Un titan se había comido en su totalidad su brazo derecho. Había sido algo grave, pero a pesar de eso, Erwin trataba de no auto-compadecerse. Lo hacia pensando en el hecho de que por lo menos no estaba muerto.

Días atrás, dos soldados del escuadrón 104° se habían alzado en contra de la humanidad Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Fubar y muchas cosas pasaron después de eso.

-La única cosa que podemos celebrar en todo este desorden-continuo hablando el comandante Pixies- es que los militares solo se han tenido que desplegar una vez. Nos vimos forzados a desplegar la policía militar para evitar a todos los ocupas.

Aunque no hubo perdidas de vida en la confrontación, tubo un gran impacto ante todos aquellos que viven dentro de los muros. Fue como si alguien hubiese quitado los sellos de las puertas del infierno. Después de ver eso, se ciertamente que el asesinato entre hombres hubiese sucedido en una semana después de la caída del muro rose.-concluyo.

Erwin escuchaba atentamente y trataba de procesar todo esto. Se sentía cansado, pero trataba de disimularlo. Se mantenía recargado en la cabecera de la cama.

-Perdón, Erwin. Solo te has recuperado lo suficiente como para hablar y ahora venimos y te contamos toda esta mierda, que haría que un hombre no pudiera dormir durante toda una noche.-dijo otro hombre que se encontraba en la habitación. Blanco, relativamente joven, de cabello profundamente negro y de baja estatura. Llamado Levi Ackerman.

El y el comandante pixis se encontraban a cada lado de la cama de Erwin y le contaban de las cosas sucedidas desde su incidente. Había mucho que contar y mucho que resolver. Esto era toda una guerra que parecía no tener fin.

-Eh dormido lo suficiente-dijo Erwin tratando de no preocupar a Levi- sigue -hizo un ademan con la cabeza.

Levi paso su mirada, por la ahora inexistente extremidad de Erwin con cierta tristeza. Sentía pena y guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-...Lo siendo por tu brazo derecho-dijo como solo su voz podía hacerlo. Calmada y carraspeada.

Erwin miro su inexistente brazo y esbozo una sonrisa de resignación ¿Que mas podía hacer, además de resignarse? Deprimirse era algo que no estaba en sus planes. Porque sin andar no hay camino y sin camino no hay historia, ni victoria, solo derrota.

-Tu, entre todos, deberías saber ah cuantos soldados he enviado a las fauces de los titanes-contesto Erwin y los dos se miraron a los ojos- una mano es una recompensa escasa. Pero, una vez que este en el infierno, me asegurare de devolvérselo en su totalidad-dijo llevando su mano a los vendajes de su hombro.

-Maldición, Erwin-hablo el comandante Pixies- cuando sea la hora de ir ahí, ¿Que te parece si vamos juntos?-

-¿Que pasa viejo? ¿No puedes soportar el calor?-dijo Levi uniéndose a la broma.

Apresar de tener un carácter frío y serio, Levi podía relajarse y hacer bromas como toda una persona normal. Claro, sin salirse de su típica personalidad.

-Es cierto-respondió pixies con cierta molestia- me gustaría tomar un par de tragos, pero alguien se ha llevado el vino. Alguien que ha dicho algo sobre cuidar de mi hasta el día que muera.-

Ah sus espaldas, recargada en la pared estaba su subordinada la cual era ese "alguien" del que hablaban el comandante.

-Jaja parece ser que tienes un buen subordinado-dijo Erwin riendo leve.

Se escucho que tocaron la puerta un par de veces.

-Debe ser hanji-dijo Levi mirando hacia la puerta-

La susodicha abrió la puerta. Era una mujer alta, delgada. Cabello castaño, sostenido en una desordenada coleta, con lentes y de piel morena. Llamada Hanji Zoe. Alado de ella entro un cadete. 1.58 de estatura, delgado, piel blanca y cabello rapado. Llamado Connie Springer. Los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

-Perdón por mi intromisión, Erwin-dijo Hanji mirando a Erwin y después a Pixies- ¿Estas aquí también, comandante Pixies? Me parece perfecto. He venido a reportar la investigación del incidente reciente, este es...-Hanji estaba apunto de presentar a su acompañante.

-¡Connie springer!, de la brigada de reconocimiento 104° escuadrón de practicas-le quito las palabras de la boca.

-Su antigua casa estaba en este pueblo. Saben cual es-volvió a hablar hanji- ya que la situación en el terreno, en este momento, he hecho que coopere con nuestra investigación.

Levi miro a Connie. Sabia que había pasado por mucho en los últimos días, sus mejores amigos los habían traicionado, ahora eran conocidos como "el titan colosal" y "el titan blindado" esa traición le había dolido, estaba molesto y decepcionado. Además, había perdido su casa, su familia. No se sentía tan fuerte como para soportar mas, nadie es tan fuerte como para soportar este tipo de cosas.

-Connie...-dijo Levi-...buen trabajo allí-

-... Si, señor -respondió sin ganas.

-Procederé a explicar el origen de los titanes en esta incursión-dijo hanji- hemos encontrado muchas evidencias para corroborar lo que anteriormente eran rumores. Las casas en el pueblo parecían estar destruidas por explosiones desde adentro y aun así no se encontró ni una gota de sangre en la escena.

El punto crucial es que aun debemos de encontrar un habitante del pueblo-hanji miro de reojo a connie- además el numero de titanes que fueron encontrados y asesinados dentro de los muros fue idéntico a la de la población del pueblo.-

Todos estaban callados, sabían ya que suposiciones tenia hanji.

-Creó que hay una gran posibilidad-continuo- que los aldeanos fueron creados en titanes de alguna forma.

* * *

-Lo encontré-le anunció connie ha hanji y su escuadrón- esta es una foto de mis padres.-

Todos se encontraban en el pueblo donde creció connie y el lugar estaba devastado por el pase de los titanes, su antigua casa estaba aplastada por el cuerpo de un titan que se encontraba boca arriba.

Todo este tiempo había contenido su ira, su tristeza y decepción. Contenía las ganas de romper en llanto, para no parecer mas débil. Por que de las cosas mas inútiles que podía hacer en ese momento, llorar era la primera.

Su hogar destruido, su familia muerta, sus mejores amigos lo traicionaron y no solo a el, si no a toda la humanidad ¿Cuanto dolor mas me espera? Pensó mortificado y aun así, no se arrepentía de unirse a las tropas. Eren no era el único que tenía metas y sueños.

Quería una vida mejor para el y su familia. Dentro de el sabía que ahora tenia una nueva familia, que bien, no era como la verdadera, pero les tenia el mismo aprecio. Antiguamente pensaba en Reiner como un hermano mayor, ya que lo protegía y aconsejaba como uno, pero ahora al parecer todo fue una farsa.

-Ahora...-hanji se puso alado de connie, que estaba frente a su antigua casa- es tu madre ¿cierto? -dijo tomando la foto y volteando la- ¿como puede ser esto?...-

-Ese titan... Intento hablarme -connie señalo al titan sobre su casa.

-¿Que?...-dijo hanji.

-Cuando le dije a todos... Reiner dijo de inmediato firmemente "¿Como puede hablar un titan?" incluso Ymir lo dijo. Ellos lo sabían, sabían lo que estaba pasando...-apretó los puños- debido a que ya me había dado cuenta... Ellos... -bajo la mirada y trato de contener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas- joder...

Hanji lo miro y le dio unos momentos para que se calmara, ella comprendía la situación.

-Elimina todos los postes que retienen a estos titanes -ordeno hanji.

Sus subordinaros parecían inseguros de obedecer esa orden, pero al final lo hicieron, dejando solo las sogas que los ataban.

-Connie...-le entrego la foto de nuevo- toma.-

-Gracias...-la tomó y miro la foto- bueno...parece ser que esta foto... Y mi madre... -miro al titan- es lo único que me queda...

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar y frunció en ceño, sabiendo que esta vez no podría contener las lágrimas, ya era demasiado. No podía detener todos los recuerdos que invadían su mente, Desde que era niño y estaba con sus padres; Todas esas veces que solo se preocupaba por salir a jugar al pateo de su casa y que lo peor que le podía pasar en esa entonces era rasparse una rodilla, o que una bola de su helado cayera al suelo. Pensando lo bien que se sentía vivir en aquel entonces, sin problemas. Luego recordando como la vida se empezaba hacer mas dura a medida que crecía. También recordaba los días cuando estaba en la academia de reclutas, junto con los que ahora eran traidores. Dándose cuenta, que siempre hubieron problemas, desde pequeño. Solo que tenia personas que daban todo para que el fuera feliz y ahora nada es lo que creía que era.

-Que es...-sus lágrimas empezaron a salir- ¿Quien es quien decidió... Someterme ah todo esto?...-apenas podía hablar bien- Nunca se lo perdonare... No puedo perdonarlo... ¿Como puede ser esto posible?-

Uno de sus dolores mas grandes, era saber que Reiner solo fingió ser su amigo. El que mas de una vez lo corrigió, diciendo que no eran amigos, si no hermanos. Incluso el que muchas veces abrazo por las noches a la hora de dormir, cuando les tocaba compartir cama. El que le había salvado la vida mas de una vez y el que no sabia cuanto lo quería, hasta ahora que ya no estaba a su lado. ¿Donde quedaron los momentos felices? Están perdidos en su memoria, su corazón roto parece estar en el suelo ¿A donde se fue el tiempo? Donde su espíritu parece vagar y ahora piensa que esta perdiendo la fe, en un mundo donde nada parece mejorar.

Hanji se quedó callada y dejo que connie llorara y pudiera desahogarse en paz. Comprendía su situación, ella también había sufrido en el pasado. Si tan solo el joven supiera y el viejo pudiera pensó ella.

* * *

-Éstas diciendo... Que la verdadera identidad de los titanes...¿Es la humanidad?-preguntó Erwin.

-Actualmente no tenemos una evidencia solida he incurable de que los titanes sean así... Pero asumiendo que esto es verdad, hipotéticamente ayudaría a explicar porque los titanes tienen debilidad en sus cuellos.-contesto hanji.

Empezó a explicar esta nueva teoría. Los humanos tienen un punto vital en la nuca, que es donde se encuentra la espina y el inicio de la columna, esto quería decir que si la nueva teoría era cierta, esto explicaba la debilidad de los titanes. Hanji podía pasar todo el día hablando sobre su tema favorito, que son los titanes, pero trataba aun así se ser lo mas clara posible.

-Cuanto mas hablas mas me confundes, cuatro ojos apestoso-dijo levi ya fastidiado.

-Lo siento...-contestó hanji de modo serio.

Levi trataba de comprender. Cada día era peor que el anterior. Los titanes, las muertes, la falta de comida. Todo era un caos que le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Después de tantos años a levi aun le costaba conciliar el sueño por las noches, pensaba en como seria la vida si los titanes nunca hubieran existido, en como seria la vida si sus amigos estuvieran aun a su lado y se enojaba al pensar tanto en eso. Lo hecho hecho esta Pensaba.

-Entonces que ¿pasara ahora? ¿la cosa por la que he estando arriesgando mi vida para rebanar realmente es la de un humano? Todas las cosas que me matade con mi equipo de maniobras 3D en el pasado... ¿Eran humanos?-dijo levi.

-¿No dije que aun no hay forma de verificarlo?-respondió hanji-

-Si es cierto ¿como podemos entender esto?-dijo el comandante pixies- la diferencia entre titanes normales y titanes como Eren es...si sus órganos han sido completamente asimilados ¿no?

-Quiza, Erwin...-levi llamo ah erwin, el cual no respondió- eeerrrwwwiiinnn -hizo una voz cantarina y arrastro las letras tratando de llamar su atención.

Erwin esbozó una sonrisa y soltó una leve risa. A levi le parecía extraño este comportamiento por parte de el.

-¿Tu que cojones te estas riendo?

Los dos intercambiaron miradas.

-jaja no mucho-

-me estas poniendo nervoso...-admitio levi con su típica actitud suya y Erwin río con nostalgia.

-Cuando era joven me lo decían a menudo...-

-Este fue en verdadero motivo por el que te uniste a la legión de reconocimiento? -pregunto levi. Si, después de tantos años conociendo a Erwin, aun no sabia sus verdaderos motivos y no quería atosigarlo de preguntas. Aveces quería poder ser tan menos odioso y tener el valor para acercarse a el y preguntar mas por la vida que había tenido su ahora amigo y así poder el también hablar de su pasado.

Hanji pareció sorprenderse al esperar su respuesta.

-Perdóname, levi ¿no crees que yo, cuyo brazo derecho ah sido comido por un titan y casi no sobrevivió, soy realmente patético?

-Quizá -levi no estaba de humor para llevarle la contraria.

-Hablando de eso ¿Donde están Eren he historia?-preguntó erwin.

-Ah... Nos estamos ocupando de eso actualmente-respondió hanji con tranquilidad- los mantenemos a salvo en un lugar seguro. Esperan ahí hasta que este alboroto allá acabado.

-No podemos apresurarnos. El mundo dentro de los muros es como un nido de avispas que un idiota a agitado con un palo-volvió a adentrarse a la platica el comandante pixies- No es ni momento de hablar de nuestra teoría de la verdad de los titanes.

-De hecho -dijo erwin- no podemos permitir ningún fallo. Solo con historia podemos profundizar en estas organizaciones que tienen mejor información sobre los titanes. Incluso podemos usar el poder de Eren, incluso podemos retomar el muro maria. Ahora mismo esos dos son cruciales ¿Donde están exactamente?

-Es por que nos sentimos mal por tu "pequeña" lesión-respondio levi- que tomamos muchas decisiones en tu ausencia, incluyendo incluso la nueva composición de mi equipo. Le daré a eren un nuevo entorno educativo...

-Ah... Hablando de eso. Yo también tuve que tomar decisiones sin su consulta. Tengo que informarles algo a ustedes dos...-dijo erwin señalando a hanji y levi con la mirada.

* * *

 **¿Que les parece la narrativa? Si, lo se. Es demasiado corto pero así quería que acabara este capitulo, con el misterio entre manos (?) Nos leeremos pronto y cualquier review sera bien recidivo, claro si no tiene ninguna ofensa (?). Gracias por leer, los amo. bye**


End file.
